The Business/Quotes
The Business quotes. In Fortuna Introduction (In Vox Solaris (Quest)) *''"Ah. The Tenno Eudico mentioned. How do you do, Outworlder. My mission is to conserve this region's unique species. You know, before the Corpus drive them to extinction. I'm known as 'The Business'. Eudico calls me... 'Biz'. I wasn't always about the... preservation of life - more the strategic deletion of it. Conservation may be my calling now, but the scales still require an occasional... adjustment. Head to Vallis if you're looking for some work."'' Greetings *''"Used to be, you had a problem, you came to me. Now... I just sell fishing gear. Little Duck told me I was going soft, but a quiet life isn't so bad. I recommend it."'' *''"I've a soft spot for Fortuna. Good people dealt a bad hand. I try to help when I can."'' *''"I wasn't always about the... preservation of life - more the strategic deletion of it. Conservation... is my calling, now. The scales... need balancing."'' *''"She looks peaceful out there. But she'll turn. Prepare for that inevitability."'' Farewells *''"I'll be here, when next you return."'' *''"Till next time."'' *''"Eyes open, and face to the wind, friend."'' Idle *''"Offworlder, I'm in the business of keeping you alive, your quarry too, tranq rifles and lures. Help me preserve the miracle of the Orb Vallis ecosystem."'' *''"So you want to help preserve this bio-sphere's unique fauna? Hmm, admirable. So, let's talk instrumentation."'' *''"Intending to spend time out in the Vallis? Oh it's a rare miracle, but death to the unwary. Tell me what you're fixing on, and I'll steer you true."'' *''"Looking to trap Stover? Well, they'll take a piece out of you, you come at them the wrong way. Vermink? slippery little buggers, but we can fix that, don't you worry."'' Offerings Browsing conservation gear *''"When we woke the Orokin terraforming engines, we also revived species long since extinct. I need your help to save these beasts from the Corpus' Feed and Research Division... 'scientists'. Track-and-tranq. Now: let's get you sorted out with a tranq rifle and echo-lure."'' *''"Track the beast, lure it out, then subdue it with a well-placed tranquilizer."'' *''"You get paid, and we save something rare from Corpus... 'scientists'. Stay downwind, and aim true."'' *''"Track-and-tranq: the basis of our conservation efforts. Now, what are you short on?"'' Leaving the wares menu *''"As you were."'' *''"All right, well, be careful out there."'' *''"Maybe later, then."'' Leaving after purchasing an item *''"Stay sharp."'' *''"Keep your face to the wind, friend."'' Providing Servofish *''"If you've a spare Servofish or two, I can take the parts to those who need them. The Temple frowns on charity, so people are hurting."'' *''"Making friends can be a simple thing: be kind. Fortuna's rig jockeys are in constant need of parts and repair, and many can't afford it. Share some of your catch. They'll remember."'' *''"Part with some of your catch, we'll separate their components and distribute them to the needy. There's certainly enough of them."'' *''"I see this particular model quite a bit."'' *''"Hmm, simple, stripped back design. A bit primitive, but handsomely made."'' *''"Well, this specimen's quite complex. Heavily modified. Facinating!"'' *''"The Orokin deployed automated cleaners much as we do. Their designs influencing the workings of much our own. A rare catch indeed."'' *''"Wait, do you know what this is? An original Orokin custodial drone, where in the world did you find this?! Most people have only ever seen this fellow in pictures, OLD pictures. He must've been down there for.. centuries."'' Dismantling Servofish *''"You don't seem to need help with that. Shout out when you're done."'' *''"Good choice. I'll leave you to it."'' *''"All right, have at it."'' During Conservation Mimic with Echo Lure Pobbers *''"That is the call of a Pobber. Not the mighiest of beasts... but worthy of salvation nonetheless. Despite the odor. Now, you must be stealthy: preyed upon by Sawgaws and Virmink, Pobbers will flee at the slightest hint of danger."'' Virminks *''"The mating call of a Virmink. They're capable hunters of smaller prey, but will turn tail and run at first sight of something as formidable as yourself. You'll find Virmink loping across the plains or lying in wait amongst the giant fungi, stalking Pobbers. Now, where is it?"'' Borarolas *''"Mountains, caves: these are things Bolarolas find... comforting. Craters, too, on ocassion. Now, this species is all about defense. Their armored plates protect their vulnerable undersides from predators, tucking and rolling to make good their escape. So, when it appears, while you can, target their belly and strike true."'' Kubrodons *''"Ah. Yes. Well. this is interesting. You've managed to attract a Kubrodon. The apex predator of the Venusian plains. These massively framed beasts often travel in groups, claiming the whole of the Vallis as their domain. Needless to say: be careful. Especially when it gets dark."'' If using the wrong lure *''"A mating call excellently performed... but... that's the wrong lure."'' *''"Wrong lure. You'll need to match their call, if you want to get their attention."'' *''"You've chosen the incorrect lure, Outworlder. Common mistake."'' Locate and Tranquilize *''"Stay down wind and hidden, until you have a clear shot with your tranquilizer."'' *''"Now, we wait for the animal to approach."'' *''"Ready your tranq and wait."'' *''"Now, ready your tranq."'' Pobbers *''"A Sunny Pobber, slightly less common than your garden variety. Lovely coloration though."'' Virminks *''"A White-Breasted Virmink. Faily common. Let's get him to safety."'' *''A Dusky-Headed Virmink, favored by the Corpus for their pelts. She's lucky we found her first. A rare find."'' *''"Is that... ? Outworlder. That is a Red-Crested Virmink, a subspecies extinct since the age of the Orokin. It must have lain preseved here, revived along with the Orb Vallis. Dare I hope there are others? We must preserve this specimen! We must!"'' Borarolas *''"A Black-Banded Bolarola. Their appealingly laminated plates were sported for a time as part of Grineer formalwear. Which is why we don't often see them anymore. Well, if I have my way that'll change. Let's bring it in."'' *''"That is an... unusual silhouette for a... oh my. Look at that. Iridescent laminate to its defensive bands... and what look like defensive barbs. Outworlder, this is a most unusual Bolarola. Bring it in, but carefully."'' Kubrodons *''"A Brindle Kubrodon, and quite a hardy specimen at that. Wonderful."'' *''"Ah. This old fellow. I've encountered a few of these, but never outside the Vallis. As such, unimaginatively, I've named them the Vallis Kubrodon: our little planet's contribution to the genetic diversity of the Origin System."'' *''"Now there's something to give the children nightmares. The legendary Kubrodon Incarnadine: the canine equivalent of the monster in your closet. Possessed of a particular malevolence, a dark intelligence, it kills not to survive, but for the raw pleasure of doing so. Nonetheless, I have tasked myself with preservation... so we will bring this devil in."'' Call for Recovery *''"Hm. Quite young."'' Pobbers *''"A Sunny Pobber, slightly less common than your garden variety but a happy little thing nonetheless."'' *''"In no danger of extinction this one, but a life is a life is it not?"'' *''"Note the adaptations for belowground survival, away from the claws of Sawgaw and Virmink."'' Virminks *''"The White-Breasted is a popular pet, when they can be tamed. Not for this one though."'' *''"A common variation. Such noble bearing. Let's get them to safety."'' *''"A Dusky-Headed Virmink, favored by the Corpus for their pelts. She's lucky we found her first. A rare find."'' *''"A rare Dusky-Headed Virmink! Just look at the gloss on that coat! Gorgeous. Just Gorgeous."'' *''"I never thought, in all my wildest imaginings, I would behold a subspecies crafted in the gene forges of the Orokin themselves. But here it is. The Red-Crested Virmink. A miracle."'' Sawgaws *''"What Corpus or noble wouldn't give a fortune to have this magnificent avian confined to a gilded enclosure in some distant villa. You've preserved a rare and magnificent thing this day."'' *''"The Corpus ravage their populations in the name of short-term profit, yet here the rarest, most exquisite of them survives... albeit barely. The Frogmouthed Sawgaw. A thing I'd only ever seen in books!"'' Borarolas *''"You don't know how lucky you are my rare little friend."'' *''"Plates, barbs, and an iridescent sheen to enhance mate attractions. Outworlder, you've found an exceedingly rare specimen here! Oh, this is fascinating! Well done!"'' Kubrodons *''"Such dignity. A reasonably common variant of the apex predator, distilled to its purest form."'' *''"We have captured a devil, Outworlder. Future generations may question our wisdom, but I have taken an oath."'' Aftermath *''"And oh, I see now this one needs medical attention, and soon. You got to them just in time. I will see to this immediately."'' *''"Easy now. Parasites, cracked footpads... nothing some attention and a good meal won't fix. Well done, Outworlder."'' *''"Mmm. Clear eyed and in good health. Excellent."'' *''"Now then. Vitals are solid. I'll take it from here."'' *''"Easy now, sweet thing. We're going to take good care of you."'' Failures *''"You've lost it!"'' *''"Sorry, Outworlder. You've scared it off."'' *''"You'll need to practice the Echo-Lure more."'' Old Mate Exclusive Dialogue Re-Introduction *''"I think the time's come to dispense with formality, to meet eye-to-eye. This is who I am, friend. Pleased to meet you." Greetings *“Eudico lost a lot of friends that first time SU was crushed - blames herself. Zuud may be the one hearing voices, but Eudico… she’s the one with ghosts. I’m glad you’re here with us. We need you. She needs you.”'' *''“Well, look who it is. Keeping warm, I trust? If you’re heading out, we should have ourselves a talk.”'' *''“Legs makes me laugh. Anyone who can do that is twice as valuable as any soldier or saboteur. Look out for him. Kid deserves better than this.”'' *''“I was there when we lost Zuud’s sisters. For a lifetime, they shared a sensorium, created as one. Losing them crushed Zuud, her universe narrowing to single set of eyes, one pair of hands. The isolation broke her, remade her. A tragic figure, to be sure and loved.”'' *''“I’ve trained many. None possessed Little Duck’s aptitude for spycraft. But we differed in philosophy. That, ultimately, was our end. I don’t regret much, but I regret that. I do regret that.”'' *''“I prefer not to talk about myself. An old habit, from another time. You understand.”'' *''“Well, hello. How have you been keeping?”'' *''“Boon, Roky, and their assembled orphan tribe. Troublemakers, but they’re just getting by. I don’t begrudge anyone who has to live in the vents - though I do wish they had better taste in music. ‘Skeg’ was it? Sounds like a bag of hammers being thrown down a flight of stairs.”'' *''"Well well. Good to see you. Let's talk, you and I."'' From Fortuna Fragments *''"In this life a person has to find that which is more important than themselves. The Orb Vallis died a long time ago. It should not exist. But here it is. It has a second chance."'' *''"A sculptor sees the shape within the rock. Their skill lies in removing anything that is not that shape, delivering something beautiful and lasting into this world."'' *''"I was a sculptor, of sorts. Modest. My task was the considered removal of those who obscured the shape of what we wanted to be. With their deletion a just society came into clearer focus."'' *''"Small actions lead to powerful outcomes. One example: a young man is repoed, and Eudico resurrects the resistance. Wise conservation is all about understanding... patterns. Cause and effect. When orchestrating change in an ecosystem, ask: how will the system reconfigure in response to this new species. New forests? Redirected rivers? Diverse and beneficial new breeds? It is all connected."'' *''"It was Legs' punishment that inspired Eudico to resurrect Solaris United. Lean and wise, it is time for that hungry, furious wolf to enter the woods. For the Corpus to receive a selective and beneficial extinction. A small price to pay. A young man's body. An old man's soul."'' Category:Quotes